


Secret Bruises

by MoreBooksLessBoys



Series: Tsukkiyama: Friends to Lovers [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kinky, M/M, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreBooksLessBoys/pseuds/MoreBooksLessBoys
Summary: Tsukishima has a thing for marking Yamaguchi's skin.





	Secret Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this took me forever to write

They were changing out of their sweaty practice clothes in the boy's changing rooms. Hinata was talking excitedly to Kageyama about their famous quicks and how he wanted to practice jumping higher tomorrow. Yamaguchi couldn't really understand half of the words the redhead was sputtering, he couldn't understand his made up language. Did Kageyama understand or did he just randomly nodded at Hinata’s nonsense? That, Yamaguchi would never know. 

Hinata suddenly started jumping up and down as he continued to talk.

“Hinata, you dumbass!” Kageyama yelled when the shorter on stepped on his foot. 

The two boys ended up hitting each other with their dirty gym shirts. Yamaguchi stepped back to avoid being hit and glanced at Tsukki, expecting to see his annoyed expression but he was met with an intense stare that made him shiver.

“Tsukki?”

Tsukki’s eyes flickered to the other pair, still running around the room hitting each other, to make sure they weren't looking.

The blond leaned down to whisper in Yamaguchi’s ear. “Is this from the other day?” He pressed his thumb on a spot on his shoulder. “Or is it from practice?”

Yamaguchi jumped slightly, feeling a thrill of pleasure run down his back. The spot Tsukki had pressed was a bruise. Yamaguchi blushed. “It's from the other day.”

Tsukki licked his lips and ran his thumb over the tender skin. Yamaguchi felt a coil of heat rise in his gut. Oh no. “Tsukki.”

The blond's eyes flickered to Hinata and Kageyama. They had finally stopped their fighting and were looking away from them as they changed into their uniforms. Tsukki bit his lip and slowly moved his hand down Yamaguchi's body, caressing the skin with light touches. 

Yamaguchi swallowed a gasp as Tsukki's finger rounded his right nipple, pinching it until making it hard. “Tsukki,” he gasped. 

“Stay over tonight,” he whispered.

“But it's a school night,” Yamaguchi swallowed.

Tsukki dropped his hand from his body and quickly removed his shirt. “I want to try something.”

The suggestive tone sparked thrills of excitement down Yamaguchi's body. The brunet bit his lip and nodded. They quickly changed out of their gym clothes into their uniform and left the dressing room. 

As usual, the entire team left together, making a stop at coach Ukai’s shop to buy meat buns. Yamaguchi knew that Tsukki wanted to go, but Daichi was talking about the team and it seemed disrespectful to leave in the middle of the captain’s story.

Yamaguchi bit down the meat bun as he held it with both hands, listening to his teammates adding to Daichi’s story. The brunet took another bite, glancing over at his boyfriend. Yamaguchi blushed when he noticed the blond’s eyes were on him. It was his boyfriend’s silent way of saying he wanted to kiss and make out. Yamaguchi was denying him, and it was going to cost him later. 

“Yamaguchi and I have homework to finish,” Tsukki said as soon as Yamaguchi took the last bite if his meat bun. 

The shorter one blushed as he said his goodbyes and followed Tsukki away. As soon as they entered the Tsukishima household, Tsukki’s mom offered them dinner, but they both declined, satisfied with the meat bun. Besides, if Yamaguchi were to accept, Tsukki would probably stare holes into his head from staring the whole time. 

Tsukki informed his mom that Yamaguchi was staying the night before he pushed the shorter one away into his room. The pair dropped their bags next to the desk and Yamaguchi send a quick text to his mom telling her he was doing homework and staying the night at Tsukki's. 

Tsukki tossed a towel at him as soon as he set the phone down. “You go first. I'll look for your clothes so don't lock the door.”

Yamaguchi nodded.

The brunet was almost done with his shower when he heard Tsukki enter the bathroom. “Hurry up or I'll get in there with you.”

“Tsukki!” The freckled one squeaked. 

He heard Tsukki hum. “You're lucky we're not alone,” the blond said before closing the door and leaving him to finish. 

The water was cold in contrast to Yamaguchi’s warm blushing flesh. He quickly finished and dried himself off, changing into the clothes Tsukki had left for him and making sure his hair wasn't dripping before walking out of the bathroom. Tsukki gave him and intense glance before going into the bathroom himself, it made Yamaguchi shiver. The brunet grabbed his usual pillow and laid down in Tsukki’s bed, hair still wet. 

Yamaguchi felt anxious and excited about whatever it was Tsukki wanted to try. The further they had gone was rutting against each other until they came or touching each other through their clothes. He wondered if they would go past their clothes today. Yamaguchi was too shy to ask and Tsukki seemed to always control himself when they were doing stuff. The way Tsukishima looked at him sometimes made heat spread through his body.

Sometimes when their hips were desperately seeking the right fiction to find some release, Tsukki would look down on him as if he was picturing him naked, but he was always careful to only let his hands wander under his shirt and never past the hem of his shorts. Their shirts had come off once, but that was the further their had gone.

Yamaguchi was too wrapped up in his thoughts he missed to notice the blond had entered the room and locked the door behind him. 

“Are you ready?” Tsukki’s voice made him jump.

“Uh, what?” The brunet sat up, blinking at his boyfriend. 

Tsukki knelt down in the floor facing him. He grabbed his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. “Tadashi,” he whispered against his lips, barely pulling away, “do you think you're ready to go a little further?”

Yamaguchi’s face turned beet red but he nodded. Tsukki hummed and kissed him again. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Yamaguchi kissed him back. 

Yes. Yes. Yes. He wanted to go further. He wanted to feel Tsukki's skin against his; he wanted to touch Tsukki's skin with his own fingers.

Tsukki pushed him back on the bed, lips still connected. Yamaguchi had to part his knees so that the blond could fit in between without interrupting the kiss. 

The blonde stole his breath completely and brushed his warm lips down his jaw, pressing swollen lips on his smooth skin in pepper kisses. He continued to press warm kisses into the shorter male's face, pampering Yamaguchi with affection. Tsukki rested his palm on his lover's waist as he kissed the freckles that sparkled over pale-but-now-flushed-skin. 

Yamaguchi felt Tsukki's fingers drawing circles on his skin as he pushed the riled up shirt a little further to reveal more skin. Yamaguchi's skin prickled under the blond’s gentle touch. 

The brunet whined as Tsukki separated his lips from his skin, halting all the shuddering touches to remove Yamaguchi’s shirt. The blond chuckled and tossed the shirt aside before removing his own. “You sound so needy.” 

Yamaguchi’s face burned with embarrassment, drawing another chuckle from Tsukishima. 

“But I'll tell you a secret,” he leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I like those sounds you make.”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi attempted to scold his bluntness but Tsukishima's nickname came out like a neady pant.

The brunet covered his face in a pathetic attempt to hide his face from his lover —he played himself. He felt Tsukki hum against the back of his hands before kissing him softly. 

“If you don't want to look,” he whispered, lips brushing against the brunet’s hands as he spoke, “that's fine, but I'm not going to stop —unless you want me to.”

With that deceleration, Tsukki's hands found their way to his hips, thumbs hooking at the hem of Yamaguchi's shorts and tugged the material all the way to his knees. The brunet yelped, dropping his hands away from his face.

“Tsukki!”

“You want me to stop?” Tsukishima questioned.

Yamaguchi bit his lip and shook his head.

“Okay, then I'll continue,” Tsukki announced, and before Yamaguchi could blink, Tsukishima yanked down his boxer briefs and tugged them off along with his shorts, dropping them to the floor.

Yamaguchi’s entire body burned with heat and he instinctively closed his legs to cover himself. 

“Tch.” 

Tsukishima grabbed his thighs and slowly parted them, exposing Yamaguchi’s most indecent parts for him to see. The brunet couldn't even look up at his lover. Tsukki might be the person he trusts the most, but never before had he felt this exposed. He shut his eyes tight, but his other senses were all too aware of the way Tsukishima was caressing his thighs. 

The weight in the bed shifted and then Tsukki was caressing his thighs again but from a different angle, Tsukishima was laying down between his legs. Yamaguchi didn't know where he got enough strength not to pass out right there on spot. 

“Tsukki,” his voice shook, “what —what are you doing?”

He risked a look at his lover. Tsukishima pushed his glasses up his nose. “I'm going to leave marks only I can see.”

Yamaguchi didn't have time to question any further because Tsukki was sucking a spot on his thigh, sucking the flesh between his teeth, drawing out a gasp from Yamaguchi that only encouraged the blond to suck harder. When Tsukishima let go of the abused skin, a trail of saliva connected the bruising flesh to his lips. Yamaguchi had never seen something more lewd.  
Tsukishima rubbed the spot with his thumb, pleased with his work. “I'm going to mark you all over, you're gonna to have to be careful, if your shorts rolls up a bit, someone will see.”

“But Tsukki —” Yamaguchi's weak protest was cut short as Tsukishima found another spot to suck on. 

Yamaguchi's body seem all too excited with the feeling of Tsukishima's lips sucking spots on the insides of his thighs. Some particular parts more excited than others. 

“You like it this much?” Tsukki raised an eyebrow, thumb reaching to rub the underside of his dick. 

Yamaguchi gasped at the first contact. Tsukishima rubbed the head slightly before wrapping his hand around it completely. 

“Tsukki,” the brunet said breathlessly. 

The blond scooted even closer, head bending down to —”Tsukki! You —you don't have to do that!”

Tsukishima arched his eyebrow again, eyes boring into Yamaguchi's as he flickered his tongue over the slit of Yamaguchi's dick. The brunet shut his eyes tight, breath caught in his throat. He wanted to open his eyes and see, but he was sure it would be too much and he would spill right there. Oh and Tsukki's lips were wrapping around the head and sucking around it. Tsukki's mouth was oh so warm and wet and Yamaguchi was barely holding on. 

Yamaguchi's hands found their way to Tsukishima's head, fingers tangling in his blond hair. Tsukishima hummed in approval and took Yamaguchi deeper into his mouth so that he was covering half way a sending a series of delicious vibrations down Yamaguchi's cock. 

“Tsukki,” the brunet pleaded. He didn't know what he was begging for, but his breathless tone seemed to encourage Tsukishima to suck harder, hollowing his cheeks around him and making Yamaguchi feel so so good.

The blond wrapped a hand around what his mouth wasn't covering while he continued to knead the brunet’s thighs with his free hand. 

The hot and wet feeling of Tsukishima's mouth combined with the bod of his head and twirl of his tongue were driving Yamaguchi close to the edge. 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi panted, pushing the blond’s head away, “I'm close.”

Tsukishima pulled away too look up at him and bit his lip. “I want you to sit on my lap.”

Yamaguchi blinked, “what?” 

The blond kicked off his shorts and crawled back to bed. Instead of resuming to his previous position, Tsukishima sat up with his back against the wall. Tsukki stared into Yamaguchi's eyes with an intense gaze and patted his lap. 

Yamaguchi, too close to the edge to protest, positioned himself on his lover's lap, his entire face flaming red. Tsukishima licked his lips, hands quickly finding their way to Yamaguchi's thighs and kneading the flesh under his caress. 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi pleaded again. 

“Turn around,” Tsukishima ordered and Yamaguchi found himself following his words without hesitation.

He changed position so that his back was pressed against Tsukishima's front. Tsukishima grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer, drawing out a gasp from Yamaguchi as the brunet felt Tsukishima erection on his ass cheeks. 

“I got like this just from touching you,” Tsukishima whispered against his neck, making him shiver. “Just from tasting you.”

“Tsukki,” his voice trembled. Tsukishima wrapped a hand around Yamaguchi's cock, placing his chin over his shoulder to see. 

“I like touching you like this,” Tsukishima whispered over his ear as his hand began to move. “Do you like it when I touch you, Tadashi?”

Yamaguchi moaned, moving his hips to the pace of Tsukki’s hand. Tsukishima doing it for him felt ten times better than when Yamaguchi did it on himself. 

“Do you?” Tsukishima pressed his thumb over the slit of Yamaguchi's dick, spearing the pre-cum as he pressed his lips behind his ear. “Answer me.”

“I —I, yes,” Yamaguchi panted out. Tsukishima hummed against his neck, his hand increasing the speed. “Oh —Tsukki!”

Yamaguchi came with his lover's name on his lips, all over his stomach and Tsukishima's hand. The brunet melted against Tsukishima’s body, panting and flushed pink.

Tsukki kissed his jaw and positioned him on the bed. “You look so wrecked from just my hand,” said Tsukishima, wiping his hand on Yamaguchi's stomach. 

Yamaguchi blushed deeper at his comment. 

“Don't worry,” Tsukishima's voice was deep, “just look at how hard I am from just touching you.”

Tsukishima brought Yamaguchi's hand to his hard dick, drawing a gasp out of him. 

“This is because of you,” Yamaguchi shivered at Tsukishima's words. “I'm going to lift your legs, okay?”

Yamaguchi didn't know what Tsukishima meant to do with that but he got his response soon. Tsukki pressed his thighs together and oh —

Tsukishima's dick slid between them, rubbing against Yamaguchi's balls and spent dick. The brunet gasped, dick hardening from the feeling of Tsukishima's cock rubbing against it. 

The blond held Yamaguchi’s thighs with his arm and began to thrust his hips, biting his lips to control his moans. “Your thighs feel so good.”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi panted.

Tsukishima was fucking his thighs and it was so hot. With every thrust, Tsukishaima's hips pressed under his thighs and his cock rubbed between them and his own dick. The slap of their thighs caused thrills of pleasure to burst through his body. Tsukki’s thrust were becoming erratic and Yamaguchi was embarrassing close to coming again as well. 

Tsukishima's hold on his thighs tightened so much the imprint of his fingers would surely be there. The blond bit down the flesh behind Yamaguchi’s knees as he came all over the brunet’s thighs. He gave another two uncoordinated thrusts and Yamaguchi came all over his stomach. 

The blond let go of Yamaguchi's thighs to lay down on his back, panting next to the brunet. Yamaguchi scooted closer to him and Tsukishima welcomed him. 

He kissed him in the lips and leaned on his elbow to see the mess they made. 

Tsukishima groaned, planted another kiss on the brunet’s lips and rolled off the bed. He walked over to his dresser and opened a drawer, pulling out a packet of wipes from the bottom of his clothes. 

The taller male cleaned himself first, then walked over to the bed and carefully cleaned up Yamaguchi, biting his lip as he paid extra attention to his thighs. It was confirmed, Tsukki had a thing for his thighs and marking his skin.

After they were all dressed, Tsukishima crawled back to bed and Yamaguchi made himself comfortable besides him. 

“I can't wait to see you at practice.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi blushed, sending a prayer that the bruises weren't below his shorts. 

The blond chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated!


End file.
